Let The Sun Fall Down
by Sabby1
Summary: Lex takes a night for himself. (implied Chlex)


Title: Let The Sun Fall Down  
  
Category: Angst Drama  
  
Spoiler: everything Season 1 and 2 is fair game, tho I don't think there are specific spoilers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lex dealing with the aftermath of his wife's death.  
  
WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!  
  
Feedback: I need it, really, I do…  
  
Disclaimer: *snorts* yeah sure they are mine, and I have them chained in my dungeon all day long. Ooops, think I forgot my pills again *G*. Sorry bout that. *gulps pills* So like I said. Not mine, don't sue.  
  
A/N: This little bunny bit me in the arse when I watched the latest Chlex Video by Elvirel on the N-S. board Music Video thread. It wouldn't let go, so I had to write it. *rubs sore spot* Hope you like it.  
  
Oh, and the song is Let The Sun Fall Down by Kim Richey and I don't own that either *g*  
  
Close the door and leave the world behind you  
  
Open the window and listen to the breeze blow through the pines  
  
Take a deep breath, what more can you do  
  
Lex silently closed the door behind his back, resting his head against the smooth wooden surface for a moment. This day had been the second worst of his life. He couldn't stand to hear or see one more person. If he had to hear the words. "I am so sorry." or "I feel with you." only one more time, he would scream and run amok. If she had been there, she would have told him to loosen his tie and breathe and just forget about it and come make love to her.   
  
But she wasn't here. She was the reason he had to endure these endless strings of compassionate words and pitiful looks. Lex swallowed around the lump in his throat as memories of the ceremony this morning flooded his mind. He strode over to his office desk, rummaging around under a huge pile of papers until he found what he had been searching for. His smokes. He took one out of the pack and ripped the filter from it before he stuck it between his lips and lit it, taking a deep drag.  
  
Walking over to the window, he opened the first few buttons of his black suit. He opened the huge glass wings and sat down on the sill, staring out into the distance, not really seeing anything. He pulled one knee up to his body, his arm resting on it as his head fell back against the window frame. Lex closed his eyes, the cigarette dangling from his hand.  
  
The sound of rushing leaves lulled him in and once again memories flooded his mind. Her smile, her laughter, the way her face had lit up when he had asked her out for the first time. The happy tears she had cried when he had asked her to marry him in that little café in Gotham. She was the most beautiful and enticing woman he had ever met.  
  
He took a deep shuddering breath as his chest constricted with the memories of her. Of them. "Chloe." Her name leaving his lips when he exhaled. He opened his eyes again, his vision blurred.   
  
Let the sun fall down all around you  
  
In front of him the sun set, the colors blending into each other through his hazy vision. The deep red and orange blended with a light pink and purple in the background. The trees in front of the mansion black shadows framing the brilliant colors, making them seem more vibrant and alive. Lex wished she could see it. That she was here to share this moment with him. He could almost grasp the feeling of her small frame pressed against his chest as he held her close.   
  
Lex was sure he could hear her voice whispering in awe, marveling of the beauty of the scene before them and telling him she loved him. He remembered that his heart had stopped the first time she uttered the three words. It had taken him a long wile to accept that she meant them. "I love you too" he whispered back.  
  
Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight  
  
I'll whisper you a lullaby  
  
The sun had now completely set and Lex stayed in the dark, taking the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it out and onto the mansion grounds. He knew she would have scolded him for that behavior. He wished she was there to do so. Her voice and memories of whispered endearments lingered in his mind as he kept sitting on the sill, staring up into the night sky, not even registering the stars that lit up bright in the midnight blue summer sky.  
  
That old dark cloud acts like he knows you  
  
He takes up too much time, time you could be spending holding me  
  
He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the sill when the doors to his study burst open, vomiting the last person he wanted to see now. His father.  
  
"Son what is this. You have barely showed yourself to our guests since the official part of the ceremony and gathering has ended. That is not a behavior I expect from the leader of a company, much less my own son."  
  
Lex gave a harsh snort at the words of his father and turned cold eyes on the person that had ruined the bigger part of his life before she had come along. "Don't you have any emotion inside of you. Or are you a machine beneath that timeless Armani Outfit?" His eyes were cold on Lionel, but he didn't believe he could muster up the strength for a fight now.   
  
"Lex, I am disappointed, of course I have feelings. I just know not to flaunt them all over the place to be used against me." Lionel scolded his son.  
  
Lex closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Do you see anyone in this room other then you and me? I hardly think the furniture will use my emotions against me."  
  
Lionel looked at his son with a mixture of dismay and concern. "You will let this consume you and be a reason for your ultimate loss. I know you son."  
  
Lex sighed, "No you don't, leave me alone, dad." 'with my memories' he added silently. His face turned back to the window and the starlit sky draping like a blanket over the horizon.  
  
When Lionel saw his son would pay him no further attention, he turned on his heel in a huff, leaving the study in the same imposing manor he had entered.  
  
But he can't have you now  
  
It's you and me here in this room  
  
Lex let his mind drift back to the memories he had shared with his wife. They hadn't been given enough time. He realized as the thought crossed his mind that it would never have been enough time. Not with her, he could have spent an eternity with her and still asked for more.  
  
When ever he had been in her presence, the whole world had seemed to narrow down to the two of them. Nothing else mattered, nothing else even existed. She had been the most vibrant person he had ever met, from the first time they talked, to the first time they made love, to the last time they talked. She had been the center of his world. He was glad for one thing. He had told her he loved her before she had left their apartment in Metropolis that day.   
  
She had been in a hurry and scrambled around their bedroom, trying to find her shoes and jewelry, buzzing through the room and in and out of the closet like a hurricane. When she had finally finished her outfit and got a look at the alarm clock, she had yelped and cursed.  
  
***********  
  
"Lex remind me to never EVER let me have sex with you when I have an early meeting with the Editor the next morning." Chloe looked at him, half exasperated, but not really angry at him.  
  
Lex just smirked and petted the bed, where he was still sprawled, tangled in the sheets. "Come here." He purred.  
  
"Lex I don't have time." She protested, but scurried over to him non the less.  
  
He pulled her in by the collar of her blouse and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you." He murmured when she broke their lip lock.  
  
"I love you too," she said. "But I really have to go now," she insisted, pressing one more quick peck to his pouting lips, before pulling back and running out of the bedroom and away.   
  
"I'll call you later," he heard her shout a moment before the door to their apartment slammed shut.  
  
***********  
  
Oh let the sun fall down all around you  
  
Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight  
  
I'll whisper you a lullaby  
  
Let the sun fall down  
  
Lex smiled as he remembered the moment between them, it had been like many others before, but it had turned out to be the worst day of his life, when the call came in. Lex clamped down on that thought instantly. He got up from the sill and went back to his desk, lighting another smoke.  
  
The world will keep on turning  
  
It'll all be there come morning  
  
He knew he would have to face his life without her now. But to tell the truth, he had no idea how he would be able to. There just didn't seem to be a way to go on. How could he go back to their home? How could he pack up her things and put them away? How was he supposed to live in their apartment without going insane? He swallowed the lump in his throat once again and took another drag from his cigarette as he set back down on the window sill.  
  
Lex knew that the world around him didn't stop. He would have to go back to work; he eventually would have to return to Metropolis and to business. He knew that he would have to be the strong and unbreakable Luthor. He knew all that in his mind, but his heart wouldn't accept it. And everything in him cried out for an end. A stop, a complete halt of everyone and everything around him. Silence and space for him to have her, at least in his memories.   
  
So tonight  
  
Let the sun fall down all around you  
  
Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight  
  
I'll whisper you a lullaby  
  
Lex kept sitting at the window sill, staring out into the night. He didn't move except to get up to light another smoke. He would play his part, but this night, this one night was for him alone. And for her. "Chloe"  
  
Oh let the sun fall down all around you  
  
Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight  
  
I'll whisper you a lullaby  
  
Let the sun fall down 


End file.
